


Four Drink Amy

by lonelylibrarian



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylibrarian/pseuds/lonelylibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have had nothing to drink, but you are going to walk me home.” Rosa looks up at Amy from where she was finishing paper work at her desk, she notices Jake across the room giving her a thumbs up.<br/>“Um -”<br/>“Because we have shit to short out and it apparently”  she casts a glare at Jake “cannot wait any longer.”<br/>Jake has the decency to turn back to whatever work he wasn’t doing, giving them some semblance of privacy for whatever shit they’re about to start working out.<br/>“Alright,” Rosa says standing up and grabbing her things, “Let’s go work shit out.” </p>
<p>Or; three times Rosa had to deal with four drink Amy, and one time she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Drink Amy

**Author's Note:**

> oh look here I am showing up like 500 years after the four drink amy ep.  
> This didn't start out as ace amy but idk i think i just always make all my faves ace lmao. also i was gonna post this in feb for femslash feb but obviously that didn't happen bc i changed this one fic like five times but here it is.

1.  
Rosa rolls her eyes as Jake takes another shot, giving a loud “Whoo!” as he slams the empty glass down on the bar.  
He turns to Amy with a smirk on his face, “Your turn.”  
Amy takes her second shot, continuing the stupid fucking drinking contest her and Jake are having over some stupid fucking argument they got into today. Something about arrests and drug dealers and the usual Amy-Jake banter that made Rosa want to bash her head in. But of course she had to come out tonight, not only for the comedic value of watching Jake get shit-faced, but also because (and she is adult enough to admit this is a reason she’s here) there is a chance she might have to walk Amy home.  
Despite Rosa’s many talents in many things (read: kicking ass and taking name), she has failed to come up with a reason to hang out with Amy alone. And dealing with a slightly tipsy Amy (who usually gives in after the second or third shot) is better than no Amy at all. Or at least, that’s what Rosa thinks. Some may find drunk Amy more irritating than sober Amy, but her cheeks get rosy and her hair will start to fall out of her uptight bun and Rosa is not going to think about any of that right now.  
She’s not.  
Jake’s just taken his third shot and Amy follows without so much as a flinch. Rosa prepares for Amy to glance at her watch, decide it’s getting too late and give in with excuses of case work she needs to finish.  
She doesn’t.  
Rosa’s grip tightens briefly around her beer. It’s not a big deal. She tells herself, Amy will give up before the 4th one for sure. For. Sure  
Jake laughs at the twist of her face after she downs the shot, then orders another two.  
“You sure you can keep up with me Amy?” he asks as the bartender slides two more shots over.  
Amy jumps out of her chair and shakes her hands in Jake’s face in a weird dance motion, “You sure you can keep up with me?”  
Rosa cringes, comebacks have never been Amy’s strong suit.  
Jake passes the shot to her, staring her down as he throws his back with a straight face.  
Amy smiles at him before taking her own shot, her grimace reduced to a small shiver. She puts the shot glass back on the table and sits back down in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest in triumph.  
Rosa can’t remember the last time they had gotten this far in a drinking contest. Despite all their talk, one of them usually ended up leaving (Amy) or passing out (Jake) before the fourth shot.  
By this time Rosa’s debating just getting out of here while she can, she figures she’ll walk Amy home some other time or something. Not that she cares.  
“Alright, I’m gonna head home.” She says, pushing some cash into the tip jar.  
Jake turns to look at her, “What? No! I was just about to kick Amy’s ass!”  
Rosa rolls her eyes and starts to get out of her chair, realizing she’s too tired to come up with a reply to that.  
Jake grabs her arm and is about to pull her back, then he follows Rosa’s (definitely not longing) stare to Amy.  
“Actually,” Jake says letting go of Rosa’s arm and turning back to Amy, “I just remembered I forgot to DVR Keeping Up With The Kardashians, so I really need to get home.”  
Amy hops out of her chair, “Ha! I knew you wouldn’t last.” Then, after a short pause, “Oh! That’s the name of your sex tape!”  
Amy continues to laugh as Jake mumbles something about how long he can actually last in bed that Rosa doesn’t quite catch, and quite frankly, doesn’t really want to.  
“Alright, see you two Monday.” He steps out from in between Rosa and Amy, “Rosa you should walk Amy home wouldn’t want her hurting a homeless man or anything.”  
Jake gives Rosa a pat on the shoulder and then gets lost in the crowd of people towards the front.  
“You don’t have to walk me home,” Amy says after Jake’s left “Unless you wanna walk me home if ya know what I mean.” Amy raises her eyebrows and leans a little too close to Rosa.  
Rosa chooses to ignore that terrible and extremely vague innuendo - if it can even be called that,  
“Sadly I do, because I am not 100% sure you can walk right now.”  
Amy looks down at her feet as if they won’t be there, then looks back up at Rosa with a knowing smile,  
“Oh, right. I can walk right now, but hopefully I wont be able to tomorrow morning.” She gives an exaggerated wink and sing songs the last part. So far Rosa is not at all impressed with her supposed to be dirty jokes. Although she never really has been.  
They make it outside where Amy ends up being able to walk fairly well, but still ends up with an arm slung around Rosa’s shoulder.  
“Rosa,” She whisper-yells into her ear when they’re waiting for light to change. She doesn’t wait for Rosa to respond before continuing. “Has anyone ever told you that you smell really, really, really good.”  
Amy giggles Rosa leads her across the street. Rosa decides the heat in her cheeks is most definitely not directly coordinated with Amy’s words.  
“And...and” Amy continues pressing a strand of Rosa’s hair between her fingers as Rosa tries to keep them going. “You hair is Ah-maz-ing.”  
“Uhuh,” Rosa answers, continuing to look straight ahead because if she looks at Amy she might do something stupid. Or god forbid, have to acknowledge her feelings.  
“This is you.” Rosa says, after two long minutes filled with Amy stumbling and rambling on about Rosa’s everything.  
Amy stops in front of her building, “So, do you wanna come in for…” She pauses and glances around like someone may be watching them, “coffee?”  
Rosa smiles and pats her shoulder, “No, not really.”  
Amy sighs overdramatically, then leans forward util her lips are right next to Rosa’s cheek.  
“Fine,” She breathes out skimming a hand up Rosa’s side. “Maybe next time.” She pecks Rosa’s cheek before pulling back with a loose smile.  
It would almost be romantic, except for the fact that Amy makes it halfway up the stairs before leaning over the railing and throwing up.  
She turns back to Rosa with a thumbs up, “I’m good!” 

2.  
Rosa almost turns around and heads right back outside when she spots Amy chatting with the bartender inside of Rosa's usual joint. It's not the type of place Amy would usually come, run down and too many trucker-esque regulars. The last time she saw Amy drink was about a month ago, after she got into that argument with Jake.  
Amy looks up as Rosa starts walking over to the bar, its officially too late to leave.  
"Rosa!" Amy waves her over and pats on the stool next to her.  
Rosa sits down and the bartender hands her a bottle of beer as she does. A part of her starts to wonder if maybe she comes here too much.  
She ignores that part, however, and instead asks Amy what she's doing here.  
"Oh yah know," she says looking around the bar like it's some kind of marvel. "just being adventurous and totally not uptight."  
Rosa squints at her as she continues, "Like, do I care that I had Rachael Ray on my DVR and two chapters of a book left to read?"  
She slaps a hand down on the counter, "Hell no! I love..." she trails off for a moment as she stares at the liquid her hand just landed in. "Spontaneity." She finishes, shaking her hand off gingerly.  
It's only then that Rosa remembers the comment she had made earlier today. Something along the lines of Amy knowing what she'll have for breakfast next week. Not her best work, but for reasons Rosa can't fathom had an effect on Amy.  
"Uh, okay." Rosa answers, clearing her throat and taking a sip of her beer.  
Amy gives her a smile which is probably supposed to look like a smirk. Smirks have never really been something Amy could pull off.  
"You wanna do shots?" She asks, bouncing up and down in her chair, then looking worried when it wobbles.  
"Aren't you drunk enough already?"  
"I haven't even had anything yet. Been waiting for you."  
Rosa's still not convinced of that, but Amy has the tendency to go overboard when she's trying to prove someone wrong. Either way, Rosa isn't exactly in the mood to do shots, she tells Amy as much. Her face falls for a split second before she regains her previous enthusiasm.  
“Ok, that’s good, because I sorta already had four drinks.” Amy laughs at herself before turning to the bartender and asking for another beer he starts to get one but Rosa stops him before he does.  
“She’s fine actually, we were just leaving.” She gives him a tight smile and leaves a generous tip because Amy definitely drove a few customers out of there.  
She takes hold of Amy’s arm and leads her outside, “Call me!” She calls at the bartender, who either didn’t hear or was kind enough to ignore her.  
“If you had to pick one person at precinct to bang, who would it be?” Amy asks out of nowhere as they exit the bar.  
“Scully.” Rosa answers, turning down the street. This bar is far from walking distance to Amy’s apartment, so Rosa starts leading her to the nearest bus stop. But for now she’s content to watch Amy’s surprised stare.  
“I was kidding.” She explains, even though she figures it would have been pretty obvious.  
“Oh right, right. I knew that.” Amy says.  
Rosa watches her cheeks turn even more pink then switches to staring at the ground as she feels her own face heat up.  
“What about you?” She asks, trying to fill the awkward silence until they get to the bus stop. It takes Amy until they reach the bus stop to give her answer.  
“I don’t think I really wanna bang anyone there…” Amy trails off as she sits down on the bench and stares thoughtfully up at the sky.  
Rosa feels her stomach sink, to which she immediately replies You better fucking stop it I don’t give a fuck that she doesn’t want to bang anyone in the precinct.  
“Or at all really.” Amy says as she sits back and pulls Rosa down with her. “I think it would be more of a who would I cuddle really hard, type question.” Amy finishes.  
Rosa ignores the feeling of relief creeping up at her, because she really doesn’t care. Just like she doesn’t care that her and Amy are basically cuddling right now, with her head leaning against Rosa’s shoulder and arm hugging her middle. It’s an awkward sight, with Rosa sitting as stiff as she is, but some may call it cuddling.  
“And if I had to pick one you to cuddle with, it’s probably be…” Amy trails off again, closing her eyes briefly. “You.” Amy finishes.  
Rosa prays to whoever the fuck is listening that Amy can not feel how much her heart sped up at that.  
“Gross” Rosa answers, after the two seconds it took to get her shit together.  
Amy laughs against her shoulder, “I know right?”  
There are another few awkward minutes of silence, which they just can’t seem to get away from, before Amy tacks on, “or Terry. He’s seems like he’d be pretty good. Not as soft as you though.”  
Rosa laughs at that, trying not to shake Amy too much.  
The bus pulls up not soon after that and they both go their separate ways.  
Thankfully, this time Amy doesn’t throw up. 

3.  
Rosa’s jolted out of her sleep to the sound of her phone going off. She grapples around on her nightstand without opening her eyes, eventually finding her phone and using all the strength she can muster to bring it to her ear.  
“Someone better be dying.” She says before the other person can say anything. She hears a hiccup on the other line and then Amy’s voice,  
“I kinda am.” She answers, her voice slurring slightly.  
“Are you really?” Rosa asks, trying to keep panic from setting in. Because while Amy may be a little eccentric, she can hold her own in a fight and should definitely not be dying at three am.  
Amy hiccups again, “No, not physically.”  
For a second Rosa thinks Amy must have only had one drink, because she definitely sounds a little spacey. But then she adds, “Unless that’s what you’re into,”  
Rosa can practically hear the big cheesy wink over the phone.  
“That’s disgusting.” She answers.  
For a while, the only thing between them is the static on the phone line. Rosa can just barely hear Amy’s TV going in the background, but she can’t figure out what’s on.  
“Why did you call?”  
Amy doesn’t answer her question, instead asks her one. “Have you ever had phone sex, Rosa?” She asks, rolling the R. She doesn’t wait for Rosa to answer, just continues on. “I haven’t, but I think I could be really good at it. It’s just like writing a to-do list, I think.”  
There she pauses, like she’s waiting for Rosa’s approval.  
“Uhuh,” Rosa answers, feeling herself start to nod back off. She sits up to try and stay awake and tells herself it’s because it’s the polite thing to do.  
“It’s just...it doesn’t seem that fun. You know?”  
“You should go to sleep Amy. And maybe stop drinking so much.”  
“This is only the second time this month, and I’ll have you know it’s all your fault.”  
“And why is that?” Rosa doesn’t know why she’s still talking to Amy instead of going the fuck back to sleep, except she kinda does. Because maybe her heart beats a little faster when she sees her and she can’t stop thinking about taking her on cheesy dates and (god forbid) cuddling with her while watching even cheesier movies. But that doesn’t matter, totally doesn’t fucking matter.  
“Because of what you did on Sunday.”  
Oh shit.  
Rosa had successfully blocked Sunday’s memories from her brain for the entire week, focusing on case work and literally anything else. Amy had apparently done the same thing, until now at 3 am on a Friday night, at least.  
“Look, I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable I shouldn’t have -”  
“No, no it definitely didn’t make me uncomfortable,” Amy interrupts her, drawing out her words like she’s going to use them to seduce Rosa. “It’s just I...didn’t want to give you the wrong impression.”  
Rosa stays silent.  
Her chest tightens as the line falls silent, Amy’s TV still playing in the background. She should’ve known Amy wasn’t into her that way.  
Amy breaks the pause, “Goodnight, Rosa.” She says with a sigh.  
“Yeah, g’night.” Rosa replies.  
After she hangs up she has to resist the urge not to throw her phone across the room. 

 

+1.  
“I have had nothing to drink, but you are going to walk me home.” Rosa looks up at Amy from where she was finishing paper work at her desk, she notices Jake across the room giving her a thumbs up.  
“Um -”  
“Because we have shit to short out and it apparently” she casts a glare at Jake “cannot wait any longer.”  
Jake has the decency to turn back to whatever work he wasn’t doing, giving them some semblance of privacy for whatever shit they’re about to start working out.  
“Alright,” Rosa says standing up and grabbing her things, “Let’s go work shit out.”  
Amy gives her a pleases smile and turns on her heel to the elevator, Rosa follows. 

 

Amy’s apartment is a five minute walk from the precinct, and Amy barely says anything the whole way there. Only bringing up mundane things such as the weather.  
They reach the steps of Amy’s building and Rosa can’t help but think of the time Amy had almost kind of kissed her. Or something of the sort.  
Rosa watches as Amy takes a deep breath and turns to Rosa,  
“I’m going to try this again.”  
Rosa just watches and waits for her to continue.  
“Do you want to come up for coffee?” Amy asks and Rosa just barely notices the way she’s playing with the hem of her sleeve where her arms are crossed.  
Rosa’s about to answer but then Amy starts talking again, as she tends to do, “And I don’t mean for sex coffee. Because I don’t really want to have sex. I mean like date coffee, because I do want to have date -”  
Amy cheeks turn bright pink, “Or I mean a date. Not have date. Well I want to have a date. With you.” Amy lets out a small frustrated sigh after she’s finished.  
“I guess I could come up for date coffee.” Rosa answers, trying her best to try nonchalant.  
Amy copies her strained “nonchalantness”, “Cool, cool. I mean it’s whatever we don’t have to like...it’s whatever.”  
“Right,” Rosa answers, trying to hide her smile as they walk up the steps, “it’s whatever.”  
So they go upstairs, and they drink coffee. And coffee ends up with them sitting on the couch together. Rosa still refuses to call it cuddling because all they’re doing is watching some crappy Food Network show. And maybe Amy’s head is resting in Rosa’s lap while Rosa runs her fingers through her hair, but that’s just because Amy’s really tired, probably.  
Rosa glances at the clock Amy has hanging just above her TV. The kind that’s so fancy and artful it becomes a little bit difficult to read.  
“I should probably get going,” Rosa says letting her fingers fall out of Amy’s hair.  
Amy sits up and looks as if she must have dozed off, “Ah, okay.”  
There’s more silence, although this time it’s not as awkward and may even be considered slightly cheesy with the amount of eye staring they’re doing.  
Rosa clears her throat and starts to get up “Well I’ll see yo -”  
“Rosa.” Amy says, pulling her back down. She plants a light kiss onto Rosa’s lips, barely lasting a split second. It’s quick but slow at the same time, neither of them opens their mouths but Rosa thinks it might be one of the best kisses she’s ever had. Which is such a disgusting thing to think she’ll have to go home and throw knives or something.  
Amy pulls her lips off and stays leaning into Rosa.  
“Tomorrow night,” Rosa stars after finding her bearings. “we’ll go on a date. Not a date coffee.”  
Amy laughs and Rosa feels her breath ghost across her lips, she continues “A date date. Something romantic and disgusting like a restaurant or something.”  
Amy laughs again, light and airy.  
“And everyone will be sober.” She tacks on at the end, getting another quiet laugh from Amy.  
“Okay. I can do that.” She answers before pressing another kiss against Rosa’s mouth.  
Rosa gets up after spending another second with their breath intertwining.  
“So tomorrow night?” Rosa asks before leaving.  
“Tomorrow night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might do a little more with this fic, with some of the missing scenes (if you can call them that lol). So idk let me know if you wanna see that. I haven't posted anything for b99 before so i don't really know what the rosa/amy fic popularity is oh well lmao


End file.
